


[Cover] Into the Brighter Night by shoalsea

by caitbird



Series: Fic Covers [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fic cover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitbird/pseuds/caitbird
Summary: Cover for Into the Brighter Night by shoalsea
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Fic Covers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Cover] Into the Brighter Night by shoalsea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoalsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoalsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Brighter Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935463) by [shoalsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoalsea/pseuds/shoalsea). 



**Author's Note:**

> The design of this cover was inspired by the cover of In the Land of No Right Angles, by Daphne Beal (cover design by Abby Weintraub). I was also inspired by a scene in the fic: Tim, in his Young Justice-era Robin costume, at the top of a building, lit up by a bright light. I tried to incorporate that image in the cover design, with the colors of the circles echoing the Robin uniform and the shadows of the font (hopefully) evoking a spotlight effect.
> 
> View on [tumblr](https://caitbird.tumblr.com/post/637957563650097152/fic-cover-i-made-for-into-the-brighter-night-by)


End file.
